Ауромаэ Исело
, the events of «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» take place about five years after the events of «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая», which «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» dates to 4 ПБЯ. Therefore, it can be deduced with simple math that the events of The Mandalorian take place around 9 ПБЯ. |место смерти=Неизвестная планета |раса=МелбуЗвёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник |пол=Мужской |рост= |вес= |цвет волос= |цвет глаз=Янтарный |цвет лица=Коричневый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=*Облачные всадники * Гильдия охотников за головами |учителя= |ученики= }} Ауромаэ Исело ( ) — мужчина, мелбу, который был членом банды Энфис Нест Облачные всадники. До того, как присоединиться к банде Энфис, Исело был охотником за головами, но разочаровался в своей профессии после ряда политических целей, заказанных ему Галактической Империей. Его сильное чувство справедливости вдохновило его преследовать и наказывать жестоких преступников. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать служить коррумпированной Империи, Исело стал бдительным и присоединился к банде Энфис. После битвы при Эндоре и распада Империи он вновь вернулся к привычной профессии, но в конечном счёте погиб в стычке с Мандалорцем. Биография Облачные всадники thumb|left|250px|Исело и Облачные всадники. Родившись в мире, который в какой-то момент был подвержен атаке преступного синдиката, мужчина-мелбу Ауромаэ Исело стал работать охотником за головами, получая удовольствие от поимки преступников, однако в конечном счёте он разочаровался в профессии из-за большого количества политических заказов от Империи. Он перестал работать на коррупцию и бюрократию, став более осторожным, и в конечном счёте присоединился к Облачным всадникам во главе с Энфис Нест, выступивших против Империи и её преступных союзников. В 10 ДБЯ Нест, Исело и остальные Облачные всадники отправились на Саварин, чтобы попытаться похитить топливо коаксий, которое доставили туда для переработки члены банды Тобиаса Бекетта, работавшие на синдикат Багровый рассвет. Как только начался процесс очистки топлива, Исело вместе с Нест и остальными прибыл в деревню, где находились их оппоненты. Изначально всадники держали свои бластеры направленными на преступников, но после того, как Нест сняла свой шлем, две группы двинулись в местный бар, чтобы поговорить. Нест рассказала о том, что сделали Багровый рассвет и другие синдикаты с мирами Исело и прочих всадников, а также показала преступления против местного населения. Она попыталась убедить Бекетта и его людей передать им коаксий, чтобы у Империи и синдикатов не было возможности воспользоваться им. Её слова не смогли убедить Бекетта, но убедили контрабандиста Хана Соло. Вместе с всадниками и остальной командой Бекетта он разработал план по убийству Драйдена Воса, лидера Багрового рассвета. План заключался в том, чтобы Исело и другие Облачные всадники передали свои шлемы жителям деревни, ставших приманками. Соло, подозревавший, что Бекетт предаст их, намеренно рассказал ему, что они собираются отдать поддельный коаксий Восу. Отмщение Багровому рассвету thumb|right|250px|Исело против наёмников Багрового рассвета. Соло и его союзники принесли настоящий коаксий на яхту Воса «Первый свет», в то время как Исело и другие всадники сидели в засаде, используя местных жителей как двойников и пустые коаксиумные контейнеры в качестве приманки. Как и ожидалось, Бекетт предал своих компаньонов и сообщил Восу, что коаксий фальшивый. Это вынудило Драйдена отправить отряд своих наёмников во главе с Эймоном Греммом, чтобы захватить Облачных всадников и достать настоящее топливо. Наёмники Рассвета окружили замаскированных жителей деревни, но к своему удивлению обнаружили, что ящики с коаксием пусты. Всадники выпрыгнули из укрытий и напали, быстро одолев большую часть врагов, что оставило Воса без поддержки. Тем временем Соло и его союзники убили Драйдена и Бекетта, а затем вернули настоящий коаксий Нест, Мсело и другим Облачным всадникам, которые загрузили топливо на гравицикл. Затем Исело и остальные сели на свой транспорт, дождавшись взлёта Нест, а после отправились на встречу с ондеронским повстанцем Со Геррерой, которому изначально и предназначался коаксий.Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории Эпоха Новой Республики thumb|left|250px|Исело подкрадывается к Мандалорцу. После распада Галактический Империи Исело вновь вернулся к старой профессии и вместе с Чуссидо вступил в Гильдию охотников за головами. Примерно в 9 ПБЯ он находился кантине, где Мандалорец получил награду от Грифа Карги. После того, как Мандалорец нарушил кодекс и спас Дитя, Исело и другие охотники за головами на службе Карги получили сигнал и попытались вернуть ребёнка. Догнав Мандалорца, который направлялся на свой корабль, охотники напали на беглеца, но он оборонялся из грузового спидера. По сигналу Карги Исело попытался подкрасться сзади, однако был замечен. Мандалорец увернулся от его выстрела и контратакой убил мелбу. Внешность и черты характера У Исело были янтарные глаза и зеленовато-коричневая кожа. Работая на Империю, он был разочарован политическими заказами, и сильное чувство справедливости побудило его начать охоту за преступниками. Он носил красно-чёрную мантию и капюшон, который скрывал его рога. Он также закрывал лицо серебряной маской и был вооружён белой бластерной винтовкой. Кроме того, у него был пучок волос банты, которую он когда-то использовал в качестве ездового животного. Во время пребывания в гильдии охотников за головами он использовал бластерный пистолет. За кулисами Роль Ауромаэ Исело в фильме 2018 года «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории»''Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории'' исполнил британский актёр Дерек Арнольд. Персонаж был впервые назван по имени в справочнике «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник», написанном Пабло Идальго. Образ Ауромаэ был вдохновлён рисунком, нарисованным семилетней дочерью дизайнера существ Джейка Лант Дэвиса Элоизой Аворой Мэй, а его имя является анаграммой её имени. Изначально этот набросок должен был послужить основой для персонажа из казино на Канто-Байте, но в конечном счёте эту идею отвергли. По словам Дэвиса, его дочь очень обрадовалась, узнав, что Исело был выбран для фильма. Вскоре после этого Дэвис отправил электронное письмо Пабло Идальго из сюжетной группы Lucasfilm, рассказав эту историю и спросив, может ли персонаж каким-то образом воплотить в себе имя Элоиз, из-за чего Идальго и придумал имя-анаграмму Ауромаэ Исело. Исело также появился в телесериале 2019 года «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец», что было подтверждено Джейком Лант Дэвисом. —Chussido's appearance in «Звёздные войны: Мандалорец» Chapter 1 was confirmed by Jake Lunt Davies. Появления * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. Истории: Хан Соло, часть 6» * Источники * * * * * * * * * «Entertainment Weekly's The Ultimate Guide to Han Solo» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * * «Байки с Вандора» Примечания и сноски Категория:Облачные всадники Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мелбу Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Умершие в 9 ПБЯ